First Year
by AlainaMellark
Summary: Aliki Welshing is the daughter of two famous aurors and the niece of Cho Chang. Aliki and her cousin, Will, head off to ey meet James, Rose, Albus, and Scorpius. Aliki instantly becomes friends with Albus, Rose, and James. Scorpius is kind of in between with her. Read to find out more. *Also, I will do the years by story. Like a new story will be for Second Year*
1. Chapter 1

First Year

Chapter One-

Muggles look at my family as we walk to the platform 9¾. I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts, but I was nervous. I don't have any older siblings that will be there. I don't know what house I will be put in. What if I don't like the house that I'm put in. Everything about Hogwarts is scary yet exciting. Diagon Alley was just as much fun as living with my magical family all my life. My trunk and the cage that holds my furry Calico Cat, Lana. My brother tags along behind me.

I'm the first child in the Welshing family and a metamorphmagus. My brother, Liam, is the second and a metamorphmagus. My mother is ready to have my next sibling. I hope it's a girl, but either way the child may or may not be a metamorphmagus. My father runs before me with his sandy blonde hair messily moving on his head. He never has time to get his hair cut, but he is a metamorphmagus so he could always change his hair length. He doesn't use his powers all the time. My mother never has time to get her hair cut, but she gets maternity leave from her Auror position, but my father doesn't get off work from being an Auror.

It's funny how my father is an Auror, because he is a Slytherin. Slytherins usually are dark wizards and witches, but my father is anything like a dark wizard. He told me his father was a follower of Voldemort and he wanted to not be like his father. I'm glad my father is not a dark wizard. I'm pretty sure any other person would be glad that their parents aren't a dark wizard.

My mother was a Ravenclaw. It was even funnier how they met. My mother was a chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. My father was a beater for the Slytherin Quidditch team. He deflected a bludger at her and she got pissed and wacked him with a quaffle. She was smart and planned out the whole thing. She hit him and grabbed the quaffle and scored. My father on the other hand was mad, because he fell of his broom and broke his arm. Let's just say there was a heated argument afterwards and then he realized how pretty she was. Then he asked her out on a date. She refused at first, but then he kept pestering her. Finally they started dating. They left Hogwarts before Harry Potter came, but they are good friends with him now since the whole Voldemort thing.

We get to the platform and I ready myself to run through. I grab my trolley and run as fast as I can at the wall. I wince before going through, but feel no pain. I open my eyes and see the train and all other witches and wizards running around. You see families trying to get the last hugs and kisses to the lucky child going to Hogwarts. I smile at the thought of going to the Hogwarts. I can feel the excitement already coming. My brother comes through next with my mother and father. My mother's belly is swollen with pregnancy.

"Liana!" yells a woman. I look at the woman and see my mother's younger sister, Cho Chang, or now known as, Aunt Cho.

"Cho!" yells my sister. Cho runs into a hug for my mother.

"You are so big! Hi everyone. Gregory and Will are coming over now," Cho greets us. We all say hi back and hug her. Will and my Uncle Greg walk over. Will has dark hair like his mother and father, but his hair is curly. Will is pushing his trolley. His Australian Masked Owl, Niche, sits in its cage on top of Will's trunk.

My mother responds, "Oh, Willy. Are you excited that it's your first year?"

He just nods his head and walks over to me. "Harry Potter and his family is over there," he whispers and points at a family with a girl and two boys. I see Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley-Potter.

"Oh. Albus grew since the last time I saw him. He looks like his father. Lily looks like Ginny," I remark.

"I know. Should we, um, go talk…to them?" he asks.

"We have time to later, but I think we should get seats," I say. I hear "Aw, look at the two of them. They remind me of the time you first went on the train with Vicki."

"Mum, we have to go," I tell my mother.

"I know, come here," she says. I hug her and hold on. I then hug my father.

"No matter what house you're in, I will still love you. Just make me proud," he whispers in my ear. I hug Liam.

"In two years, you will be at Hogwarts," I tell Liam and rustle his dark brunette hair. Unlike Liam, I got a mix of my parents' hair. Liam has my mother's dark brunette hair. I got my hazel eyes from my father, but didn't get his hair either. I got dirty blonde ringlets and moles. I even have a mole on the side of my nose, but I could change that if I wanted to. I like the way I look, so there is no need in changing it.

"Just wait. When I am there, I will be better at everything than you," he says and walks back over to my parents and change his hair color to an electric blue. I laugh and he changes his hair color back to dark brunette. I know he was just trying to make me laugh and he knows that I'm nervous.

I hug Aunt Cho and Uncle Greg. Will and I board the train. Nervously I find an empty car and sit down. I let Lana out of her cage and sit her on my lap. I put my purse that is filled with my money to buy candy later and candy that we stocked up on, next to me. I wave to parents and my aunt and uncle as the train pulls out. I pet Lana shakily as Will sits down, too.

"Are any of these seats taken?" asks a boy and a girl. Will looks over and his eyes wide. I look over and respond.

"No, but you can sit down," I say to Albus Potter and Rose Weasley.

"Okay, thank you. My brother and his friends filled up the car they were in, so Rose and I looked for an empty car. No empty cars," he says. Rose sits down next to me and Albus sits down next to Will. Her cat is a Selkirk Rex. It starts licking Lana.

"I'm Aliki Welshing and this is Will Stands," I tell them.

"I'm Albus Potter and this is Rose Weasley," he tells me. We shake hands.

"Your mother and father are the famous Aurors, aren't they?" she asks.

"Yes, are your parents Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley?" I ask jokingly.

"Yes and his parents are Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter," she says while we laugh.

"Your mother is Cho Chang, right?" Albus asks.

"Yes," Will reply.

"Oh, because your mother went to school with our parents," Albus tells him.

"Oh, yes they were friends," Will reply.

"Yes, my mother didn't like her much," Al says.

"I can see why with my mum liking Harry and Ginny liking Harry," Will replies and takes a bite from the pumpkin pasties we stocked up on before leaving.

"Yes, that makes sense," Albus says. We laugh and I offer Rose a pumpkin Pasty.

"No thank you, but do you have a licorice wand?" she asks.

"Yes, and Albus do you want a pumpkin pasty?" I ask him.

"Yes," Albus says nervously by a girl talking to him. I hand Rose a licorice wand, but instead my wand falls out of my purse. My wand is 11" made from vine wood and phoenix feather. The wood looks like it untwists as you get from the bottom of the wand to the tip.

"Oh, your wand is cool looking. What's it made of?" Rose asks.

"It's made from vine wood and a phoenix feather. What's yours made of?" I ask her.

"Mine is 10" and is made from rosewood and unicorn hair," she tells me.

"Cool. I always liked unicorns," I tell her.

"Mines 14" and is made from mahogany and dragon heartstring," Will tells us.

"We got ours at the same time. Mine took longer to find. Ollivander kept getting out dragon heartstrings and unicorn hairs before he found a phoenix feather. That wand chose me. He told me that it will be great with charms. He told me that another wand that had a phoenix feather core was sold that day, too," I tell them.

"That would most likely be mine. I have a 12" wand and is made from willow wood and phoenix feather," Albus says.

"That's cool. I heard phoenix feather cores are picky about wand choosers," I tell him.

"You can tell. It takes a lot of wands before getting a phoenix feather core wand," he states.

"That's so true," I tell him. We all show our wand to each other before James bursts into the room.

"You guys got to see this. Fred and Roxanne Weasley sneaked some fireworks from George's shop," James tells us. We follow them to the car that explosions are coming from. I look through the window that separates me from the explosions. They are only setting off small fireworks. I guess they will be setting off bigger ones later. _Hopefully I'm not around when that happens._

"Cool," I tell James.

"Cool? It's awesome," James says.

"They sneaked it from their father?" Will asked.

"Yes, their father wouldn't have let them taken the fireworks to school," James says with a sarcastic tone and winks at Albus.

"Oh, their father wants them to cause trouble?" I ask.

"Yes and with the fireworks it will remind everyone of the year we had Umbridge. Ugh, every time my father and mother have something to say about her I cringe," James tells us.

"Umbridge looks like a toad," I state. James looks at me and starts laughing.

"What?" I ask.

"She is a toad," James says.

"She is?" Rose and I ask at the same time.

"Well if she was an animagus, that would be her animal," he explains, "I like to think of her as a toad."

We all laugh. Rose, Will, Albus, and I return to our car. We get there and find Lana and Peris meowing at each other.

"I wonder what they are saying?" I ask out loud.

"Most likely talking about a rat or something," Rose tells me.

"Or the bird they saw," I tell her and make my arms turn into Niche's wings. Albus and Rose's eyes light up.

"That rocks!" Albus says.

"Teddy Lupin is a metamorphmagus, too," Rose tells me.

"Maybe me and him can have a change off," I tell them. They looked at me confused, so I explained more, "My brother is a metamorphmagus, so when we get bored me and him either play Quidditch with Will and other wizards and witches from nearby or we have a change off. We change what we look like until the other person is declared as having cooler transformations. It helps us practice and see where our limits go. My father is a metamorphmagus, so he taught us the game."

"Oh, that makes sense," Rose responds. Albus still looks at me wide eyed.

"Oops, sorry. It's a bit of a shock," I tell Rose. Will and Rose laugh. I change the wings back to my arms.

"It's okay, but Teddy has never done that," Albus says still shocked.

"Oh, he just might never thought of doing it," I tell him.

"That's true, but you should definitely do a change off with him," Albus says.

"Yes, you would most likely win," Rose says.

"Win at what?"James asks.

"A change off," I tell him. James sits down next to Albus.

"A what off?" James asks.

"A change off. I'm a metamorphmagus. Rose and Albus told me Teddy Lupin is a metamorphmagus. A change off is when two metamorphmagus changes their appearance until one is declared the winner and the person who had better changes," I explain to James.

"Oh, but I came over here to tell you guys that when we get near to Hogwarts you guys should change into your robes," James tells us. He gets up and walks back to his car.

The rest of the day I spend changing my appearance. I change my hair color into many colors ranging from hot pink to the brightest white. I change my arms into wings of all kinds. I change my nose into beaks, snouts, and various other animal noses. I change my eye color and my skin color. I even change my mole and adding freckles.

When we get near Hogwarts, the fun has to stop and we change into our robes. We sit in the car talking about what Hogwarts will be like. Albus tells us how we will be getting to Hogwarts and how next year we will get there by carriages pulled from Thestrals. The excitement fills me up. Yet the nerves start up.

"Are any of you guys nervous?" I ask.

"Yes," Rose and Will say at the same time.

"Very," Albus responds.

"Hogwarts sounds fun, but dangerous. Exciting, yet scary," I state.

"I feel the same way," Rose says.

"Me, too," Albus adds and looks out the window.

"I just can't wait for dinner. I'm starving," Will states and rubs his stomach. We laugh but then we see a giant castle out the window. It looms over a mountain. A giant lake is in the front of it. I see the Quidditch pitch. The station is coming up and before you know it, the train stops.

As we get off, we are greeted by a large man. "First years over here!" bellows the large man.

Rose, Albus, Will, and I walk over where all the scared looking first years are. I probably look like them, too. Six and Seventh years taunt at us, but James comes by and reassures us, "Don't worry. There is nothing scary about Hogwarts. Well except for the ghosts, poltergeists, talking pictures, house elfs, goblins, and the basilisk."

"James Potter. I will tell your father, so now get along," the man warns James. James joins his friends and walk over to the carriages. The first years stare starstruck at James.

"You must be Albus and Rose," says the man, "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's son and Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley's daughter. Harry , Hermione, and Ron were the best."

"You must be Hagrid!" Albus shouts and hugs Hagrid. All the first years stare at Rose and Albus. Rose starts to blush. Albus tries to hide the blushing.

"Yes, I am. Who is your friends?" Hagrid asks.

"This is Aliki Welshing and Will Stands," Rose tells him. All of the first years then stare at me.

"Are your parents the famous aurors?" Hagrid asks.

"Yes, but my mother is on maternity leave," I explain.

"Yes, she was also very good in my class, but your father wasn't that great. Tell them I said hello," Hagrid says and turns to Will, "Your Cho Chang's son. Tell her I said hi as well."

"I will," Will and I respond.

"First Years over here!" Hargid bellows again. More first years join us. I see Scorpius come over. Finn Finnegan and Sean Thomas came over, too. I know them from playing Quidditch with them in the giant field that no one ever claimed. He is with other wizards and witches. Not really talking to them, but being polite. I guess he is nervous and didn't make any friends.

After all the first years arrived, we boarded the boats. The lanterns glowed and was mirrored in the water. Rose sat next to me. Albus and Will sat with each other. Finn sat on the right side of me as well. I looked up at the castle that is Hogwarts. The excitement and nerves were high as ever. _I'm so close! I can't wait! This is going to be amazing!_

We get up to the docks. As everyone gets out of the boats Hagrid orders, "Okay first years, follow me. You will meet Professor Gall. She will explain the rules and such. Then you will be sorted."

We follow Hagrid up a staircase that leads to the main hall of Hogwarts. Peeves the Poltergeist flies above us shouting, "Newdles, Newdles, Newdles!"

He drops noodles on us and flies away still shouting, "Newdles!"

"Don't mind him. Any of you first years have noodles on you?" Professor Gall asks. Professor Gall is a tall woman, but not as tall as Hagrid. She looks like she is in her late thirties. Her dark brunette hair is back in a low ponytail. She wears a blue starry theme dress(They changed from dress robes to dresses for woman and suits for men). Her green cat-like eyes stare at us with curiosity, but she seems to hold that down.

Some students were victims of the noodle attack, but most were fine."Well, Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor Gall starts, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is very important, because your house will become like your family within Hogwarts, but that doesn't mean friends from different houses aren't allowed. You will have classes with the rest of your house and other houses, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The prefect and the head of your house will show you to your dormitory and common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points and rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points gets the house cup, a great honor to your house. I hope each of you will help your house.."

"The sorting ceremony will take soon, Professor Gall," Professor Frening tells Professor Gall. Professor Frening is a tall woman with long blonde hair that is close to white. She has it down, but it stands out to her dark purple gown.

"Thank you, Freya," Professor Gall says. Professor Frening walks back into the Great Hall. Professor Frening walks slowly and calmly. "That was Professor Frening. She teaches potions, as I teach transfiguration. Anyways the Sorting Ceremony will take place soon in front of the rest of the school. I advise that you clean up yourselves. Victims of the noodle attack, you may throw the noodles into the bucket over here. Filch will take care of it."

"Also, I will be back when I'm ready for you, but you do not have to where your robes will in your common room or on weekends. I advise you that you wear your robes out of your common room, so we may identify which house you are in. You will get your house's emblem when you find your bed. Now please wait quietly," Professor Gall says. She leaves the chamber.

"Do I look okay?" I ask Rose.

"Yes, what about me?" she asks.

"You look fine," I tell her.

"How do we get sorted?" I ask Rose.

"My mum told me that a sorting hat tells us where we will go," Rose tells me.

"James told me that we have to take a test and it was sort of painful, but I think he was joking," James says.

"Hopefully there is no test. I don't know any spells yet," I tell them.

"I do, but some," says a girl with dark brunette hair that is cut into a wedge.

"You will probably have more luck," Rose says.

"I don't think there will be a test. It will be useless with the fact that most of us no very little about spells," Will states. Everyone listening to the conversation nods their heads.

"Well I'm Krista Tourn and I know who you guys are," says Krista, the girl with her hair in a wedge.

"Oh," I respond. Just then Professor Gall comes back.

"Ready? Well you should be ready. Now come, come," Professor Gall tells us. We follow her through the doors of the Great Hall. I'm taken aback by the ceiling. It shows the starry sky outside.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read it and my mum told me about it," Rose whispers to me.

Students sit at long tables that end at a stage that has all the Professors and Headmaster Villa. The flag of each house hangs above the house's table. The students wave at us as we walk past.

We are led up to the stage where a hat sits. I guess we put the hat on and it tells us where we sit. We crowd around the hat. Everyone stared at the hat. After a few seconds, the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth. The hat began to sing.


	2. Characters

**Weasley:**

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger-Weasley

Rose Weasley

Hugo Weasley

George Weasley and Angelina Johnson

Fred Weasley

Roxanne Weasley

Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour-Weasley

Victoire Weasley

Dominique Weasley

Louis Weasley

Percy Weasley and Audrey(unknown last name before marriage) Weasley

Molly Weasley

Lucy Weasley

**Potter:**

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley-Potter

James Sirius Potter

Albus Severus Potter

Lily Luna Potter

**Stands:**

Gregory Stands and Cho Chang-Stands

Will Stands

**Welshing:**

Richard Welshing and Liana Chang-Welshing

Aliki Welshing

Liam Welshing

**Malfoy:**

Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy

Scorpius Malfoy

**Finnegan:**

Seamus Finnegan and (unknown but alive)

Savannah Finnegan

Finn Finnegan

**Thomas:**

Dean Thomas and (Unkown but alive)

Penny Thomas

Walter Thomas

Sean Thomas

**Other Characters:**

First years:

Louise Bells

Cher Kindle

Mara Parkinson(daughter of Pansy Parkinson)

Krista Tourn

Second years(James Potter's year):

Walter Thomas

Savannah Finnegan

Fourth year:

Penny Thomas

Professors:

Rubeus Hagrid -Care of Magical Creatures

Headmaster Villa- headmaster of Hogwarts

Professor Longbottom –Herbology

Professor Gall –Transfiguration

Professor Rachington –Potions

Professor Binns –History of Magic

Professor Frening –Defense Against the Dark Arts

Professor Encanta –Charms

*More will be added on as the story goes


	3. Note

Sorry about not updating. I was really excited for starting this story and I still am, but my focus right now is on my other story. I'm trying to finish it, but I'm editing that story along the way. I still have to write the next chapter for this story and my other story, but the next chapter will be about which house they get in and how the house is.


End file.
